Me and My Big Sisters
by YuriChan220
Summary: Asuka lives with her two older sisters, Ikaruga and Katsuragi who are in love with her and compete who gets the girl. Will Asuka choose her perfect girl? Or is it possible to love both of them?
1. Asuka and her Big Sisters

**Me and My Big Sisters**

 **Pairing: Asuka x Katsuragi x Ikaruga**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: So this came to mind while re-watching episode 8, English dub, where Asuka attends Hanzo and she, Ikaruga and Katsuragi are in the shower. Then Asuka states she will call both of them her "Big Sisters". Hehe! So as you all know, this is an AU. Please enjoy~!**

"Go away!" a little blonde girl shouted. "Go away doggie!"

The big dog kept on barking, making a little dark brunette girl cry even more and cower away behind the blonde and dark haired girl, who has a big stick.

"We said go away!" the dark haired girl commanded as she slammed the stick at the ground, startling the dog and it ran away.

The dark brunette sniffled as she looked up at the two girls.

"Th-thank you….Katsu-nee…Ika-nee…" she sobs.

Both of them turned and smiled at their little sister as they helped her up and all three of them walked while the sun is setting.

"You can stop crying now," the blonde said.

"You know, no matter what happens," the dark haired girl said. "We will always protect you."

"Buuuuuut, you're growing to be a big girl now," the blonde said, turning to her little sister. "So there will be days where you'll have to stand up for yourself~!"

"So…I won't be needing you two?"

The two girls stopped and faced their little sister.

"Silly!" the dark haired girl said. "We'll always be there for you."

"No matter what~!" the blonde finished.

The small dark brunette brightened. "Th-then…will you two please…umm…" She shyly looked at the ground.

The dark haired girl and blonde exchanged looks and giggled.

"Oh, Asuka~!" the blonde said as she stepped toward the right side of her little sister.

"You're so spoiled," the dark haired girl said, stepping towards the left side of Asuka.

And then, both of them kissed the dark brunette on both sides of her cheeks.

"Chu~"

**Present Day**

16-year-old Asuka wakes up in her own classroom that afternoon. She must have dozed off during their lecture and slept for the rest of the period. However, she can't help but recall about her past with her two older sisters, Katsuragi and Ikaruga. Both of them love her very much ever since they were little. After years have gone by, Katsuragi and Ikaruga's affections toward her grew stronger. Although…things may have changed over the years and only Asuka knows it.

She packs up her materials and heads home. She thinks about that dream she had when she and her sisters were little. Both of them love her dearly, but to her, they may be just a fantasy. They are siblings after all. They can't possibly fall in love just like that. Can they?

She enters the house, calling, "I'm home!"

However, instead of her grandfather Hanzo, greeting her, her sisters Ikariga and Katsuragi are standing by the door. Their hair has grown down to their waists since the years went by, making them more beautiful than ever.

They jump towards their little sister, wrap their arms around her and give her a kiss on both sides of her cheeks. Asuka blushes furiously at this, shakes her head roughly and pushes the two older girls away.

"Mou! I told you to stop doing that!" she shouts.

Katsuragi and Ikaruga exchange looks and giggle.

"Alright~" the blonde says. "Let's try again!"

Both of them get on their knees and bow. "Welcome home, Asuka!" they say in unison.

Asuka sweat drops at this. This isn't what she meant, but she does not say anything.

Ikaruga raises her head up. "Say, would you care for dinner? Or maybe a bath?" She blushes as she turns her head away. "O-or maybe would you prefer…m-me?" She unbuttons her shirt, exposing her black bra. Asuka could swear that blood is trickling down her nose right this second.

"Hey!" Katsuragi whines. "That's not fair! Why do YOU have to be first!?" She turns toward the dark brunette. "Asuka! Listen to me! Ikaruga's boobs aren't the only thing you should be looking at!"

"O-okay?" Asuka stutters, sweat dropping even more.

"If you want to see a full body portion," Katsuragi says as she strips herself. "You can pay attention to me~!" She spins around after fully stripping herself, wearing nothing but her stripped underwear. However, she hears no response. "Huh?"

Both she and Ikaruga turn and see their little sister walk towards her room.

"Awwwww!" Katsuragi whines. "Come on! I was ready to put on a big show for you!"

"She doesn't want to see you naked anyways." Ikaruga says, closing her eyes.

The blonde smirks and jumps behind the dark haired girl to grope her big breasts. "Oh, yeah!? I want to see YOU show off how good your body is! Or are you too afraid~?"

"Stop it, Katsuragi! My boobs have nothing to do with it!"

"How about we compare how big they are?"

"They're the same size, dummy!"

Asuka sighs as she ignores both of her sisters' arguments and keeps on walking. This is what she has to live with probably until she graduates.

10 minutes later, Asuka is in the warm tub, looking up at the ceiling.

"Katsu-nee and Ika-nee are innocent, but beautiful," she says to herself. "They are just like when we were kids." She lets out a soft sigh. "I'm glad they love me so much, but…still…" Fragments of Ikaruga and Katsuragi trying to show off their body appears in her mind, making her blush furiously. It's so embarrassing to think about this stuff that she sinks down to the bottom.

**Kitchen**

Katsuragi stirs the vegetable stew, takes a spoonful and tastes it. "Mm~! Delicious!"

Ikaruga just stares at the zucchini while holding a big knife in her hand. She wanted to cook the stew herself, since she is usually the one who cooks the meals, but the blonde insisted and happily made the stew. She is so angry that she forcefully chops the zucchini, sending one half flying towards Katsuragi's face.

"Ow!" the blonde cries as she swiftly turns toward the dark haired girl. "What the hell!?"

"Sorry, my hand slipped," Ikaruga says, closing her eyes.

"That's not even funny!" Katsuragi sighs. "Listen, if you want to cook so badly, fine. Watch the stove so it doesn't burn."

"What are you going to do?" the dark haired girl asks.

"Asuka's probably finishing her bath in a few minutes, so I'm going to fetch her a fresh pair of clothes when she gets out." She puts away her apron and happily skips out of the kitchen. Ikaruga just stands there, humming in suspicion.

**Asuka's Room**

"Sorry for the intrusion…" Katsuragi whispers as she slowly opens the door. She finds that Asuka is not in her room yet, making her feel relieved. She takes a long whiff of the air in the room and exhales happily. She then skips over towards Asuka's drawer, opens it and reveals lots of different colored panties.

"Ehehehehe~" she chuckles evilly as she takes one pair. "Asuka's panties~!" She takes a whiff and closes her eyes at the smell. "So fresh~!"

"Pervert…" Ikaruga says from behind her.

Katsturagi jumps back, startled from her voice and tosses the panties aside. "I-Ikaruga! Wh-what are ypu doing here!?"

"I KNEW you were up to something," Ikaruga says.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"If you want to do it…" The dark haired girl says. "Here!" She whips out pink panties.

Katsuragi takes a whiff and gasps. "No way! These are…"

"Right. These panties are so fresh they smell like daisies," She spins around and rubs the panties against her cheek. "Ohhhhh, the sweet aroma and soft feeling~"

Katsuragi smirks. "Ohhhh~ ! Who's the pervert now~? Gimme that!" She jumps to grab them, but Ikaruga pulls them away.

"No way."

"Come on! I wanna smell it more!"

"Nope. Don't wanna."

Just then, they smell something burning and stop immediately.

"Ohhhhh, noooo!" Katsuragi cries. "My stew!"

Asuka hears her as she gets out of the bathroom and sighs. "What are they up to now…?"

**Later**

Katsuragi gives a sheepish look as she stares at the burnt stew while Asuka and Ikaruga sit down at the table. "I'm so sorry, Asuka!"

The dark brunette giggles. "No, it's fine. I'm surprised that it's the first time you cooked something."

Ikaruga closes her eyes and turns away. "She was the one who left the stove in the first place."

"I asked YOU to watch it for me!" the blonde argues.

The dark haired girl sighs as she fills a cup of juice. "Enough chit chat. Here Asuka. Some juice."

Katsuragi slams her hands on the table. "Hey! You can't drink juice without trying my stew first!" She grabs a bowl, fills it up and takes a spoonful while holding it towards Asuka. "Say 'Ah~'!"

"Drink the juice first."

"No! The stew! Try the stew!"

Asuka sweat drops again as she tries to change the subject. "Ummmm….more importantly…where's Grandpa?"

"Eh?" The two older sisters give a questioning look.

"What?" Asuka asks.

"He didn't tell you?" Kasturagi says.

"Gramps is on a late shift today," Ikaruga explains. "So, he'll probably be home late."

"So, tonight…" the blonde trails off, exchanging looks with Ikaruga.

Both older sisters say in unison, "We're the only one's here~!"

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH!?" Asuka feels like fainting right now.

**That Night**

Asuka lies in bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Man…Grandpa sure did a late shift today. It went on until Midnight. Oh, Grandpa. I know your shop business is important, but….haaaahh…don't be too hard on yourself…"

She closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep…for the moment.

"Asukaaaa~" both voices coo in her face, making her wake up.

"WAAAAAHHHH!" Asuka jumps in shock as the two beautiful older sisters are on top of her with a desperate look in their eyes.

"W-wait a minute!" Asuka cries. "Wh-what are you two doing in my room!? What's going on!? Why are you so close to me!?" She whimpers as she shuts her eyes tightly.

Both Ikaruga and Katsuragi give her a kiss on both cheeks. They pull away with Asuka blushing furiously.

"Hey, you asked for it in the past," Katsuragi says.

"Th-things are different now!" Asuka protests.

"Don't be silly," Ikaruga coos

The blonde gropes one of Asuka's breasts with one hand and smiles. "We love you, Asuka. Very much."

"No, stop it!" Asuka whimpers.

"Don't wanna," Ikaruga and Katsuragi lean closer. "We want to sleep with you tonight. Get used to it."

"NOOOOOOO~!"

*Next Morning*

Asuka opens her eyes quickly, panting. Her eyes look around the room and sighs in relief. "Just a dream..." Or so she thought...

"Mmm...Asuka..." Kasturagi shuffles a bit and rolls to her side, putting an arm around Asuka's torso.

"You're so warm..." Ikaruga says softly as she rubs her body against her little sister's.

"Eh...EHHHHHHHH!?"

"Oh, good morning, Asuka~!" Katsuragi says.

"Why are you so flustered in the morning?" Ikaruga asks.

"I-I-I gotta go!" Asuka jumps out of bed, puts on her school uniform, eats a quick breakfast and rushes out of the house.

"Ah! Asuka!" Katsuragi calls, reaching her hand over.

"Wow, she's fast in the morning..." Ikaruga says, closing her eyes.

The blonde hangs her head down in shame. "Awww, maaaan! I really wanted to grope her boobs today!"

"Haven't you done enough already?" As she gets up off thr bed. "Come on. We have to get to school too. We'll be late."

"I don't wanna gooooo~!" The blonde whines.

The dark haired girl grabs her sister by the wrist. "Let's go!"

*Hanzo Academy*

Asuka is running in P.E when she stops to catch her breath. She's been running 3 laps already, but she just wanted a break for a bit. All of a sudden, a small girl with pink hair runs toward her and holds out a white towel.

"Asuka-chaaaan~!" She says.

"Ah, it's you, Hibari-chan," Asuka says as she takes it. "Thank you."

"So, your year is going well?" Hibari asks.

"Yes, it's going great," Asuka replies. "What about you?"

"Weeeellll, it has been great. But we rarely see each other. And I wanna see you more often~!'

"We keep in touch, so why haven't you called?"

"Ummmmm...it's complicated..." Hibari says with a blush on her face. "A-anyways, this years been a blast so far! I gotta go. See ya!"

Asuka waves at her little friend and gives a small smile. "Complicated, huh?"

She has known Hibari since her first day, but after a few weeks, Hibari has been visiting Asuka at least once. She has no idea why, but she thinks it has to do with Hibari going out with someone, or so she heard the rumors say. Either way, Asuka can understand why Hibari told her things were a bit…."complicated". P.E is over and Asuka runs towards the entrance to change.

**3rd Year's Homeroom**

Katsuragi and Ikaruga can't concentrate on the lectures the teacher is giving them. Mostly because they couldn't stop thinking about their little sister, Asuka. Maybe they can sneak their way out and find out what she is up to. However, since class is going on, there is no way they can meet their little sister this way. So they will have to wait until class is over. But their gut feeling keeps telling them that they are worried about her and they really need to see her this minute. They can't hold back any longer.

"Sensei!" Katsuragi is the first to stand up from her seat. "I….I don't feel well so I'm going to leave early."

The female teacher hesitates and slowly nods in approval.

**2nd Year Homeroom**

Asuka looks at the board as the bell rings for dismissal. Today is her turn for day-duty. She lets out a soft sigh.

"Well…here goes nothing…" she says to herself.

**Meanwhile**

Katsuragi takes a few deep breaths as she heads down towards the 2nd year's hallway. Since she and Ikaruga know their way around the school already, she know where to find Asuka. However, someone else is on a mission to look for her too.

"So you couldn't wait either, huh?" the blonde says, turning to Ikaruga.

The dark haired girl just closes her eyes. "It's not something I usually do since I AM class president, but…" She blushes deeply. "I can worry about Asuka, too, you know?"

Katsuragi giggles. "Then we both know what we got to do, right?"

"Absolutely."

The two head downstairs toward the 2nd year hallway to search for their little sister. However, their search is shortly cut off by a squealing voice from their right.

"N-No way! Isn't that…that…"

"Katsuragi-sempai!? Ikaruga-sempai!?"

"Oh, my gosh! You're right! I must be dreaming!"

Ikaruga and Katsuragi back away a few steps.

"This…is not…good…" the blonde gulps.

"LET'S GET THEM!" another girl shouts, pointing at the two seniors.

"Gotta run!" In an instant, Ikaruga grabs her sister's wrist a starts sprinting ahead.

"H-hey!" Katsuragi cries. "At least slow down a bit! You know I'm not as fast as you!" She looks back to see the big mob of 2nd year girls coming closer and closer. "O-on second thought, don't slow down! I think they are ganging up on us!"

Ikaruga grits her teeth. "Such crazy girls." She lets go of the blonde for a second and performs a roundhouse kick on 2 girls, however, this just makes them want more.

"I've been kicked…by Ikaruga-sempai!" one girl squeals. "I feel honored!"

"Hey! Hey! Do me, too!" another says.

"No! Do me!"

Ikaruga and Katsuragi keep on sprinting.

"What crazy fans…" Ikaruga says.

"You said it…" Katsuragi says, sweat dropping at one girl with long black hair and wearing a red ribbon on her head who is clinging to her and never letting go.

**Meanwhile**

Asuka finishes up her day duty in the classroom and is about to put her materials away when she hears girls screaming from outside. She walks toward the window and her eyes widen in shock to see her two older sisters being chased by a mob of 2nd year girls.

"Wh-what are Katsu-nee and Ika-nee doing!?" Asuka cries. "Ahhhhh…this is not good! Not good at all!" She drops her materials and starts to sprint down the halls to find them.

However, she is a little too fast ahen she accidentally bumps into a girl with shoulder length blue hair with a white ribbon attached. Both of them fall on the floor when Asuka crashed into her. She groans in pain and opens her eyes, only to see the girl's panties under her skirt. The dark brunette gasps and backs away.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry!" Asuka bows in shame. "See ya!"

The blue haired girl watches Asuka run again as a couple more girls walk toward her.

"Are you okay, Yumi-chan?"

The girl, Yumi, blushes deeply as she looks down at the floor. "I….I'm fine…" she says softly. "Who was that anyways?"

"Oh, that's Asuka-san. She is the younger sister of Katsuragi-sempai and Ikaruga-sempai," Yumi's friend replies. "Word has it that those two are deeply in love with her. In fact, I heard they confessed to her. Crazy, right? Ummmm…Yumi-chan?"

**Outside**

"Hey! Ikaruga-sempai!" one girl squeals. "Sign my autograph!"

"You think you can listen to a song I wrote for you two?"

Katsuragi waves her hands back and forth at the large crowd circled around them. "U-ummmm…thanks, but we're kinda busy right now…"

"Hey, hey!" the girl with black hair clings onto Katsuragi. "I'm Ayame! Please be my soulmate!"

"Huh!?" the blonde raises an eyebrow.

This is not good. The crowd has now surrounded them and there is no way of escaping. However, a familiar voice calls out to them.

"Katsu-nee! Ika-nee!"

Asuka runs toward the crowd. The girls move aside to give her room to get through. The girl, Ayame puffs out her cheeks in a adorable way as she reluctantly lets go.

"Just when I have the chance…" she mutters.

"Ah, Asuka!" Katsuragi says, sighing in relief.

"Thank goodness," Ikaruga says.

"What are you two doing?" Asuka asks. Her expression looks serious and that is not something either of the older sisters want to joke their way out of. "You're causing a ruckus you know that?"

"We just want to see you," Katsuragi says.

"We've been worried about you, so we-" Ikaruga starts but gets cut off by Asuka.

"See me? All you two ever do is cause some trouble for me!" Asuka shouts. "Just like last time when you both confessed your love for me! That was…that was just so embarrassing! You two are such a bother!"

Katsuragi and Ikaruga gasp in shock.

"No way…" The blonde says. "We're….a bother?"

Asuka grits her teeth and turns away. "D-don't talk to me, okay?"

Katsuragi and Ikaruga exchange looks and turn back to their little sister.

"W-we didn't realize we've been like that all this time…" Katsuragi says softly. "Causing you trouble like this…"

"We're sorry, Asuka," Ikaruga says, bowing. "We'll be leaving now."

As the two older sisters turn and walk way, Asuka starts walking too. However, the girls are not happy about what she did earlier.

"Hey," one girl says. "Wasn't that a little harsh on them?"

"Yeah," another says.

"It doesn't matter…" Asuka says softly. Deep down, she feels bad for yelling at them, but her anger got the best of her and outright told them how she felt about this whole thing.

Just then, Ayame grabs her by the wrist and looks at her with a serious expression. "Asuka-chan…don't you realize that they are REALLY worried about you? I can see it. Maybe they thought you were having trouble o something, but all I know is that…Ikaruga-sempai and Katsuragi sempai are trying to look after you."

Asuka gasps in realization. They did this…just for her own sake? Not to cause trouble for her like last time? Now Asuka knows she must set things right. She thanks Ayame and starts to run to catch up with her sisters.

Meanwhile, Ikaruga and Katsuragi walk together with sad expressions on their faces.

"We really made her mad, didn't we?" the blonde says.

Ikaruga sighs. "I guess we really went too far."

"Katsu-nee! Ika-nee!"

The older sisters turn to see their younger one run towards them and stop to catch her breath.

"Asuka, what's the matter?" Katsuragi asks.

The dark brunette manages to straighten up and hug both of her sisters.

"I'm sorry!" she cries. "I'm so sorry for lashing out at you two! I didn't realize that you were trying to look after me because you two were so worried about me so…"

Ikaruga and Katsuragi smile and return the hug.

"It's okay, Asuka," The dark haired girl says softly. "You're our little sister after all."

"Sometimes, we have to worry about you," Katsuragi adds. "So, it's our job as your big sisters to look after you no matter what."

Asuka pulls away and looks at both of her sisters with small tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Katsu-nee. Ika-nee. But…"

"Yes?" Both Katsuragi and Ikaruga say in unison.

"C-can you cut down on being…you know…clingy to me?" Asuka says with a blush. "We're at school after all and plus…we're siblings, so…"

Katsuragi and Ikaruga exchange looks and giggle.

"Silly, Asuka~!" the blonde says as she links arms on one side. "You should know that we can't promise you that~!"

"Because we love you very much," Ikaruga adds, linking arms on the other side. "That is something we can't change."

Both of them lean in and kiss their little sister on both sides of her cheeks, making Asuka blush heavily. But she does not resist, feeling that she really needs it at the moment. And that's fine with her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter! Please...long and detailed reviews! It would really help a lot. Have a nice day~**


	2. Let's Study Together

**Chapter 2**

 **Let's study Together**

 **A/N: So sorry for the super late update! But I'm here now with a new chapter. I can tell that many of you wanted more of this. So, here it is~! Enjoy!**

"Eh!?" Katsuragi exclaims, looking at the test Asuka received. "What is this? You need to redo the test and get over 50% to pass?"

"Well…that's to be expected," Ikaruga says, crossing her arms.

The blonde glares at her. "What do you mean expected!?"

The two older sisters sigh as they sit down with Asuka sighing louder than they were.

"I'm sorry, girls…" the dark brunette says. "Those questions were super hard…"

"I can kind of understand that," Ikaruga says.

"Hey! Don't agree with her!" Katsuragi says as she puts her hands on the table. "Listen, Asuka! You have to get it together! If not, you're going to get held back a grade!"

"Mm…you're right…" Asuka says with another sigh.

"I don't want that!" the blonde continues, taking her little sister's hands in hers. "There are many things I want to do with you." She then smiles. "If we work hard, we can still make it."

"Katsu-nee…"

"Hehe! Don't worry!" Katsuragi says. "Starting today, I'll do my best to help you study! I'll be your tutor!"

"U-ummm…you're…tutoring me….?"

"Mm-hmm!" Katsuragi nods happily.

"Now wait just a minute!" Ikaruga cuts in. There is fire in her eyes as she stands over the two. "It's not fair if it's only YOU…"

"Ikaruga, you may be the top student, but come on!" Katsuragi says, crossing her arms as well, frowning. "I can be smart, too!"

"At erotic fantasies and such?" Ikaruga asks.

"Ack!" the blonde shakes her head roughly and takes her little sister's hands again. "A-anyways! I WILL help Asuka pass through her redo test!"

"You will, huh?"

"Definitely! Just leave it to me!" The blonde pumps a fist to her chest with a confident smile.

 ****Asuka's Room****

"Ummm…are you paying attention?" Katsuragi asks as she taps her pen on the paper. "It's been only 10 minutes and you haven't written a single thing down."

"Yes, but…do you have to wear that outfit?" Asuka asks, looking up and down at her older sister's appearance.

Katsuragi is wearing a black office lady outfit with glasses and wearing black thigh high stockings with garter straps attached to a garter belt around her waist, that shine from the light in her room, black high heels. Her buttoned shirt is just a tad unbuttoned, at least from the top to expose half of her cleavage and part of her black bra. Asuka has found herself staring at her outfit since she came in.

"Hehe! I'm your tutor, remember?" Katsuragi giggles as she adjusts her glasses. "This will motivate you even more, right~?"

Asuka blushes, but slightly turns her head to hide it. "W-well…m-maybe, but…"

"Could it be that you like this type of stuff~?"

"Eh?" the dark brunette shakes her head roughly. "N-no! Not into that! Nope!"

"Fufu! Are you suuuuure~?" The blonde leans down closer toward her little sister, showing her exposed cleavage. Asuka tries her hardest to hold her nose.

"I-it's just that…you're a little different…than usual…" the dark brunette says.

Katsuragi brightens, blushing at the same time. She could take it as a compliment since she's acting a bit different from her usual perverted ways. However, the blonde can't resist wanting to show her perverted self again, but this is also about studying.

"D-do you…want to see?" Katsuragi says as she shyly lifts up her skirt.

Asuka looks on as the blonde slowly and carefully lifts up her skirt. But half-way up, she quickly puts it down.

"You can't right now," Katsuragi says. "You have to concentrate on studying. I'm…going to do my best as well!" She pumps up two fists with a confident smile.

"Katsu-nee…"

Asuka nods confidently. "Alright! Then, I'll go for it! Time to get serious~!"

"That's the spirit, Asuka!" Katsuragi cheers.

Unbeknownst to the two girls, Ikaruga sneaks up towards Asuka's room. She wants to see what's going on, so quickly and quietly, she makes it and opens the door slowly.

"So what you do for this problem is pretty simple…Hey, stop looking and concentrate," Katsuragi turns Asuka's head towards the paper.

"Right! I should focus!" Asuka says.

Ikaruga stares at the two with longing, wishing she was there with her little sister as well.

 ****Dinner****

"How's goes the studying?" Hanzo asks. "Are you making any progress?"

"I-I guess…" Asuka says with a nervous smile.

"Not to worry, Gramps~!" Katsuragi says. "I'm here with her."

"Heh, you know, Ika can help you study since she's the top student, right?" the gray haired elder man says.

"Hey…you're talking like I'm dumb again…" Katsuragi pouts adorably.

Hanzo laughs. "It's true. Asuka can learn something from your beautiful dark haired older sister, eh?"

"Oh! I got an idea!" Katsuragi says. "How about I cook you a special meal as reward for your hard work~?"

"Eh!?" Asuka exclaims. "Ah…not anything too special…really…"

Hanzo brightens, shaking his fist in the air. "That's the spirit, Kats! Rewarding your sister is a great way to motivate your little sister!"

"Alright!" the blonde cheers, pumping up two fists in the air. "I'm glad you think so, Gramps!"

Ikaruga slams her hands on the table, standing up. "Hey! I want to take care of Asuka, too!"

"You sure you can do that?" Katsuragi asks. "You're pretty busy with studies yourself, plus you pretty much do almost everything around the house."

"At least let me help her a little bit!" The dark haired girl argues.

Hanzo gives her a thumbs up. "Well said, Ika! That kind of attitude makes your grandfather happy!"

"No way!" Katsuragi presses. "I said I'll be taking care of her, that all! You have your own problems to take care of."

Hanzo just smiles. "Nice to see all of you future wives getting along so well."

"Future wives…" Asuka sighs. "What's with you, Grandfather…?"

 ****Asuka's Room****

"So to solve this equation, you have to take these numbers and…hey, Asuka are you listening?" Katsuragi frowns as she turns toward her little sister.

"Ah…y-yes, I'm listening…about these numbers right?"

"Haahhh….I know it's a bit late at night, but try to hold on a bit longer," Katsuragi says. She takes her cheek and turns her head towards her. "Come on, keep those eyes open."

As hard as she tries, Asuka can't seem to stay awake. Katsuragi grumbles as she lets go of her sister.

"If that's how it's going to be…" the blonde fully unbuttons her shirt, exposing her black bra. "Asuka~!"

The dark brunette opens her eyes upon calling her and when she turns around, she gasps, blushing at the sight of Katsuragi's exposed breasts.

"How's that~? Awake now?" she says with a giggle.

"K-Katsu-nee!?"

"Let's keep going for a bit longer…ne~?" The blonde winks at her with another giggle.

"S-sure…" Asuka doesn't know how long that's going to be, but she has to hold on until the very end.

 ****At School****

At the day of the test, Asuka looks hard at the paper. The problem she's working on is the exact one she and Katsuragi were working on. This will be a snap. However, when she tries to think of the answer, all that comes to her mind is Katsuragi's uber chest. She shakes her head roughly and tries again. However, all that pops up in her head is Katsuragi's chest and other sexy areas. She blushes heavily and hangs down her head. She's so not going to do well this time.

 ****Later****

Asuka and Katsuragi walk home together since Ikaruga has some stuff to do.

"You messed up again?" the blonde asks. "You can't remember a single thing?"

Asuka turns away, rubbing the back of her head. "Well…there were a couple things I remember…like…breasts and such…"

"I-I see…"

"I'm sorry," Asuka apologizes.

"No, no, it's my fault. I taught you the wrong way."

"It's not like that!"

Katsuragi giggles. "Weeell…let's think of a different strategy~"

 ****Asuka's Room****

The blonde shows up in her regular clothing, smiling.

"You're not wearing a suit?"

"Nope, but something even better~" the blonde walks closer to her and moves one of her straps of her tank top. On her right shoulder is the answer to the problem Asuka's been working on. "See? You're struggling with English, right? So, I decided to do this." She lowers her other strap, showing some writing on her right shoulder. "See? All the words here? I translated them from the workbook you've been studying. It should be simple, right~?"

Asuka is a blushing mess as she looks down lower at her right breast, which also has writing. "See if you can translate these, too~?"

"U-ummm…so you've written it…all over your body?" Asuka manages to ask.

"Of course! Since you pretty much remember my body, why not do this~?"

The blonde gently lowers her top down to expose half of her cleavage, showing some words on top of it. And then her left breast as well. Asuka swallows hard as she says the translations for each phrase.

"Good, good~!" the blonde says as she sits on the bed. She lifts up her skirt to show some phrases on her right thigh. "See if you can translate this one, too?"

Asuka nods and translates.

"Awesome!"

The dark brunette notices the phrase a bit down towards her panties. Curious, she reaches a hand towards where the phrase might say. "And this is…" However, when she touches her sensitive area by accident while translating, Katsuragi lets out a loud moan, startling her a bit. "Ah, I-I'm sorry!"

"I-it's fine…" the blonde pants. "Just…make sure to remember it…"

 ****Next Day****

Asuka walks to school, muttering the phrases she's studied with Katsuragi. She recites a few of them at the top of her head except for one that she can't recall. She shuts her eyes tightly as an image pops in her head of Katsuragi's right breast.

"I GOT IT!" Asuka shouts as she points her finger and gasps, realizing that she's pointing at the gray haired girl she saw before. "Uhhhhh…t-to love…you…" she mutters the phrase as she reaches to poke at the girl's left breast without thinking. The girl blushes heavily in embarrassment and covers her chest while dropping to her knees. "Ah! I-I'm so sorry!"

"A pervert!" some girls say. "She's a pervert, I tell you!"

"Asuka, she's got some nerve!"

"W-w-w-wait! You've got it all wrong!" Asuka cries as she waves her arms wildly.

"That's not fair, Asuka-chan!" Hibari cries. "If you want to grope someone, you can always…do me~!" She freely unbuttons her uniform, exposing her pink bra.

"Denied!" Asuka cries as she runs away into the school.

 ****At Home****

"Ah, so you passed your English test?" Katsuragi says, clasping her hands together happily.

"Mm-hmm," Asuka answers. "It was okay, but a lot of stuff happened as well."

"Well, studying is your top priority now~!" The blonde stands up and takes off her robe she's wearing. She is wearing nothing but her blue striped underwear with several writing all over her body. "Your next test will be history, right?"

"E-EEEH!?" Asuka looks up and down at her appearance with her face being totally red.

In the living room, Ikaruga can hear the two girls talking while she's reading a book. She glances up at the stairs and then back at her book. She's been pretty lonely for the past few days since Katsuragi started tutoring for for the tests. She puts the book close to her face while blushing.

"If only….if only I could spend as much time as Katsuragi…" she says quietly.

 ****Later****

Looking at the results of her next test, Asuka smiles while nodding in satisfaction. She has aced this one thanks to her older sister's tutoring. All of a sudden, three of her classmates walk up to her with some suspicious looks on their faces.

"Hey," one girl says. "You got 100% on it. That's not like you."

"Did you cheat?" the second one asks.

"Eh!?" Asuka waves her hands back and forth. "N-no…I didn't do anything like that…"

"Then how?" the third one asks.

"Well…I had Katsu-nee tutor me," Asuka answers truthfully.

"Katsu-nee? As in…the Katsuragi-sempai!?" Girl #1 exclaims.

"It's not like her for her to tutor you since she kinda gets low grades," Girl #2 says.

"But…our beloved Katsuragi-sempai has been tutoring you!?" Girl #3 says.

"Y-yes…" Asuka answers.

The three girls seem interested, so they lean closer to her.

"What lessons have you been doing?" Girl #1 asks.

"She must have taught you other things as well!" Girl #2 adds.

"That beautiful girl is your teacher now!?" Girl #3 says.

In their minds, they begin to fantasize what those two might be doing.

 ****Girl's Fantasy Mode****

 _"Hey, Katsu-nee, I don't understand this part," Asuka says._

 _"Let's see," Katsuragi looks over her shoulder as their cheeks touch, making them both blush._

 _Asuka turns toward her older sister, taking her hands in hers. "Katsu-nee…I want you to…"_

 _Katsuragi nods. "Oh, Asuka…go ahead. I'll teach you everything I know."_

 _Asuka pushes her older sister on the bed and the two make love…_

 ****End of Fantasy Mode****

"Woooow~!" All three girls swoon.

"Hey, you did it didn't you?" Girl #1 says.

"N-no…I haven't," Asuka answers.

"Then, what kind of studying did you do?"

"Ummm…well…nothing special…" It wasn't exactly a lie, but Asuka does recall some of the things she and Katsuragi did for studying.

 ****Later****

Ikaruga is at the library, reading and studying like usual. She is by herself where no one is around and the library is about to close soon. She turns to one more page and reads, but all she can think about is her time with Asuka. Katsuragi is spending a bit too much time with her little sister on their studies, but on the bright side, Asuka is succeeding at it than she was expecting. Ikaruga looks back at her book, staring at the same page for a while. She is wishing that there is something she can do for her little sister that will be special. Something that will make Asuka happy.

 ****At Home****

 _Katsuragi reads the results of the test and nods. "Say, you did pretty well on your history. Nice job~"_

 _"Thanks~"_

 _"Then, I'll give you a reward for working so hard~" The blonde stands up and takes off her robe, revealing her birthday suit. "I'll teach you…everything I know." She lies Asuka on the bed after gently stripping off her clothes._

 _"B-but…we're…" Asuka starts to say, but Katsuragi leans down to kiss her tummy._

 _"Feel that~?" she coos._

 _"K-Katsu-nee…" the dark brunette starts again, but Katsuragi puts her finger to her lips._

 _"I'll tutor you on this," she whispers. "Don't worry…I'll be gentle…"_

 _She leans in to kiss her and…_

 ****Reality****

"WAH!" Asuka bolts up from her bed and pants a little. "Wh-what a weird dream…" She puts her hand on her head and sighs. "Katsu-nee's finally helping me study…what in the world am I thinking about!?" She shakes her head roughly. "I'm sorry, Katsu-nee…"

"Is something on your mind?" Katsuragi asks, startling the dark brunette.

"Eh!?" Asuka exclaims. "What are you doing here?"

"Sleeping beside you~" Katsuragi says.

"That's not the point. Why are you sleeping here?"

"I came to study, but you were sleeping."

"So…when did you get here?"

"Ahhh…about 10 minutes ago."

"So instead of waking me up, you wanted to have some fun?" Asuka dead pans.

"Haha!" Katsuragi laughs. "Who cares!? Let's start studying!"

Katsuragi sits on the bed with a book in hand. "Alright! Let's take a test!"

Asuka just gasps in surprise.

"You don't have to be so surprised," the blonde says.

"But…I'm doing tests at school…" Asuka says, rubbing the back of her head.

"That alone won't cut it! You got the mock exam this weekend remember? You've got to pull it together!"

"Ah….but I don't want to take tests at home…"

"Hmmmm…" Katsuragi mumbles as she rubs her chin in thought. "How about…I give you a reward if you pass? Ah, I know! I'll give you a kiss~"

"I-isn't this more like a punishment game?" Asuka says, but this sets the blonde off.

She could've sworn there is fire in her eyes and a bit of evil giggling. "So…you think this will be a punishment game instead….?"

"Ah! N-no! It's not like that! Please calm down, Katsu-nee!" the dark brunette cries as she waves her hands back and forth.

"Asuka!" Katsuragi says, gesturing her hand towards herself. "If you get one answer wrong…you'll have to kiss me!"

"Eh!? Th-there's no way I could do that!"

"You called this a punishment game, right?"

"W-well, ummmm…"

"If you hate it that much, just answer the question!"

Asuka swallows hard and nods firmly. Katsuragi asks the first question from the book and Asuka answers it correctly. Then, a couple more questions and Asuka answers them correctly once again. Katsuragi is impressed that her little sister remembers those. She nods firmly and hits her with another question. Asuka doesn't know that one and has to think about it for a moment, but due to Katsuragi doing "Tick tock" sounds, she is having a hard time. Then, the blonde gives out the answer.

"Hey, that's no fair!" Asuka shouts.

"Mm…this is a punishment game, so you have to get punished," Katsuragi says as she stands up from the bed, throwing the book aside. She walks towards her sister and brushes her hair away while putting her other hand on her chest. "It's been a long time…since we kissed like this? When was it…fourth grade perhaps?" The blonde caresses her little sister's cheek. "I'm…very excited actually." She then puckers her lips.

 _Excited she says…_ Asuka thinks. _B-but…I can't…we're siblings…Ah! Why am I getting excited all of a sudden!?_

"Don't hesitate, Asuka~" Katsuragi coos.

Asuka nods firmly. If this is a punishment game, then she has no choice. She cubs her hands on her older sister's cheeks, blushing heavily. "J-just this once…because it's a game…" she says softly. She leans in and connects lips with hers.

Upon kissing the blonde, they suddenly deepen the kiss to where their tongues meet and caress each other with soft moans being heard. Asuka has never felt such bliss before and doesn't know why. She finds herself moving her left hand and touching Katsuragi's breast a litttle and then groping it gently. They pull away with a string of saliva connecting from the bottom of their lips.

"N-no, wait…Ah!" Katsuragi moans as Asuka leans in to kiss her neck.

Asuka gets pushed away from the blonde, surprising her. The blonde looks away, blushing.

"I-if you go too far, I might get in trouble…" she says. "B-but if it's somewhere we can't be seen, you can do whatever you want."

"Katsu-nee…" Asuka walks toward her older sister, embracing her around her waist and pulling her close. They find themselves gazing at each other lovingly for some reason and neither of them know why. But all that's important is that they are here, alone with each other. "It's just a game, right?"

Katsuragi nods and closes her eyes while puckering her lips. However, just as the two were about to kiss, a pair of hands separate the two, pushing them away.

"Okay…that's enough," Ikaruga says.

"Ikaruga!" Katsuragi gasps.

"What kind of studying is this?" the dark haired girl glares at the blonde. "That I couldn't help with…"

"I-I'm so sorry!" Katsuragi apologizes while clasping her hands together.

"That won't cut it," the dark haired girl says.

"A-actually, Katsu-nee says this is just part of a game," Asuka says. She then notices a bowl being handed to her. "Eh? What's this?"

"I-it's your dinner," the dark haired girl says, blushing, but looking away to hide it. "I, ummmm…made it for you."

The food she made is just a simple bowl of soup, but with chicken and mixed vegetables. Asuka eyes the soup and smiles.

"Ika-nee~" she says.

"I-I don't know if it's any good, but if you want it…"

"Of course! I'll eat it!" Asuka blurts out.

Ikaruga gasps and turns toward her little sister as Asuka gladly takes the bowl. "Asuka~!"

"Thank you very much~!" But before the dark brunette can dig in, Ikaruga holds up a hand toward her face.

"Wait…"

"Eh?"

Ikaruga sits next to her, takes the bowl from her hands and scoops a spoonful. She then holds it towards her little sister with her other hand under the spoon. Asuka happily eats it.

"Delicious~!" she says.

"I-I'm so glad…" Ikaruga says, turning away to hide her blush.

Katsuragi turns away as well, but smiles. "That's my Ikaruga~!"

 ****Later****

Asuka walks in the house with a happy smile on her face. "Katsu-nee, Ika-nee! I passed!"

Katsuragi is the first to come out of the living room, popping her head out. "Really!?"

Asuka takes out the paper with the results, showing that they are all 100%. Katsuragi smiles.

"That's great, Asuka!" she exclaims.

Asuka runs toward her older sister and embraces her. "It's all thanks to you, Katsu-nee. Thank you."

The blonde blushes for a minute, but smiles at the same time. Ikaruga pops her head out and groans in disappointment. Katsuragi returns the embrace.

"That's great, Asuka," she says softly. "I'm proud of you."


	3. The Sweetest Kiss

**Chapter 3**

 **The Sweetest Kiss**

 _"And that's when the princess kissed the frog, turning him back into a prince and they lived happily ever after," young Ikaruga read as her little sister snuggled next to her with Katsuragi scooting close to Asuka._

 _"A kiss?" Asuka asked as she tilted her head adorably, looking up at her older sister._

 _"Yes!" Katsuragi answered as she took her little sister's cheek to turn to face her. "Like this!" She locked lips with hers for a brief moment before pulling away with a giggle. "See? That's a kiss~!"_

 _Ikaruga frowned, took Asuka's cheek to make her turn to face her and locked lips with hers as well, much to Katsuragi's surprise. "My kiss is sweeter than hers, right?"_

 _"U-ummm…sweet? Like candy?" Asuka asked._

 _"Of course, Asuka!" Katsuragi said as she took Asuka's cheek again. "But mine is waaaaay sweeter than Ikaruga's~!" She kissed her little sister on the lips again._

 _"No mine is!"_

 _"Mine is!"_

 _Back and forth the two older sisters kissed their little sis like there's no tomorrow with Asuka just being so helpless throughout the kissing binge._

 ****Reality****

"Ah!" Asuka bolts out of bed, panting. "It's just a dream, huh?" It's been so long since they had done this, but that's because they were kids. However, now in her high school life, her two older sisters love for her never changed. It can be a bit troublesome since they are both competing against each other to earn Asuka's love. "Eh? Wh-what!?"

When she looks up, she sees the blonde right in front of her, smiling.

"Morning, Asuka~" she says. She leans in towards her little sister to kiss her only for the dark brunette to scoot back a little.

"W-wait a minute!" she stutters, but gets silenced by Katsuragi's kiss. It's only for a brief moment when the blonde gets pushed away by a certain dark haired girl.

"Morning, Asuka," she says softly as she caresses her little sister's cheek and kisses her as well.

Katsuragi sits up and glares. "Asuka!" She pulls her little sister away and kisses her again.

Then, Ikaruga takes Asuka and kisses her. Back and forth they go into a kissing binge. Asuka's lips are starting feel numb from all this and before one of her older sisters can kiss her again, the dark brunette throws up her arms in the air, separating the two.

"Cut it out already!" she shouts at the top of her lungs.

The two older sisters stop and glare at one another.

"That's right! Cut it out, Katsuragi!" Ikaruga says.

"You're the one who butted in, Ikaruga!" the blonde argues.

"No, I think YOU butted in!"

"Aren't you the one who butted in?"

"You let her slip away from you!"

As those two argue, Asuka is starting to lose her patience. She clenches her fists in anger, gritting her teeth. And finally, she can't take it anymore.

"It's both your fault!" Asuka shouts, pointing to both of them.

Katsuragi and Ikaruga stop and look at their little sister.

"Look, I'm already tired from studying for exams," Asuka says. "Please, stop messing around with my student life, too."

The older sisters hang their heads down in shame. Asuka is right about their competitive nature to try to earn her love and such. The dark brunette sees the apologetic expressions on their faces and smiles.

"Well, if you understand then…" Before she can finish, Katsuragi leans toward her again.

"I know! Why don't I give you a make-up kiss~?" the blonde offers.

"No, I will do it!" Ikaruga butts in.

Both of them start to lean in to kiss their sister, only for Asuka to explode again.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" she shouts. "Listen up! I will not allow you two to kiss me again! Ever! You're banned from kissing me!"

As soon as the older sisters hear this, color starts to disappear from their faces. "Eh….EEEEEEEHHHHHH!?"

 ****Later****

That night, Katsuragi is cooking something while Ikaruga is stealing glances from her book she's reading. She doesn't know what's going on with her, but she's definitely suspicious about it. Or it may look like she's just cooking a normal meal. After all, practicing cooking with Hanzo really paid off. Ikaruga goes back to reading her book, shrugging it off for now.

 ****Asuka's Room****

"Here you go~!" The blonde serves her food on a tray. "This is Hanzo's famous futamaki rolls, your favorite~!"

Asuka looks at the rolls with delight. "Wow! You really made these yourself?"

"Yup! All thanks to Grandpa Hanzo's teachings~" Katsuragi says, putting a fist to her chest in confidence. "Try one, try one and knock yourself out~!"

"Thanks, Katsu-nee~!"

Katsuragi giggles as she leans in to kiss her only for Asuka to push her away.

"I still can't," she says.

"Awwwwww!" Katsuragi whines, waving arms around wildly. "Come on! After all this!?"

"No way. You still can't."

"You're so mean!"

"So what?"

Meanwhile Ikaruga watches from up the stairs, hearing the commotion from Asuka's room. She looks down at the floor with her fist on her chest. Deep down, she really wants to make something for her little sister as well. But how will she do that?

 ****Later****

Asuka and her grandfather are at the living room, watching television when Hanzo turns down the volume a bit.

"Asuka," he says. "Has Kats been making dinner for you every night?"

"Mm-hmm," Asuka answers.

"How nice of her. Maybe she should cook more often, thanks to my teachings!"

"Mm…but…you know…"

"Hm? What is it, my grandchild?" Hanzo turns toward his granddaughter.

"I've been thinking…that I'd like to try something new for a change. I mean, it's great that Katsu-nee is making delicious food and all but still…"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Hmmm…something sweet maybe?" Asuka says, putting her finger up to her chin.

"Ah, that's right!" Hanzo says. "They say the handmade ones taste the best!"

"You think so?"

Unbeknownst to the two, Ikaruga just so happens to overhear this in the kitchen. As if a light bulb is shining on her head, an idea comes to mind. With motivation and inspiration at her side, she goes to school the next day to check out some cook books from the library, shop for ingredients and get to work. With the ingredients she bought, she mixes them in a large bowl with some of the chocolate mix and then puts it in the pre-heated oven. As she waits, she looks up at the ceiling, daydreaming of how Asuka would appreciate her cooking. Clasping her hands together, she swoons with her dreamy expression still on her face. It would be wonderful if her little sister loves her homemade chocolate cake.

Her dreamy thoughts are cut off from the sound of the oven beeping and she looks to see if it's ready. She gets oven mitts and pulls the cake out and puts a tooth pick on it to see if it's fully cooked. When it shows that there is no pieces stuck to the pick, she knows that it's ready and on to the next step: put on some frosting and sprinkles if she wants. She is fully confident that her little sister would love this.

 ****Next Day****

"Sempai…here…" one girl says to the taller one, offering her a bag of cookies.

"Ah, thank you," the taller girl eats it and smiles. "Delicious!"

Left and right, each of the juniors are giving their bag of cookies to their sempais from Home Economics class. Asuka and three of her classmates watch and sigh.

"Everyone's such in a good mood, huh?" Girl #1 says.

"Well…what can you do?" Girl #2 says.

"It's obvious that the juniors really want to impress their crushes," Girl #3 says. "I didn't know there could be this many."

Girl #1 turns to Asuka. "Hey, Asuka, you're really lucky, aren't you?"

"Eh?" the dark brunette turns toward her classmate.

"Living with two of your beautiful older sisters, Ikaruga and Katsuragi-sempai," Girl #1 says. "Going home together, doing 'this' and 'that' together and…do more amazing things with you at home more than they do at school…"

"H-hey, we don't do things like that…" Asuka tries to protest.

"Huh!? How can you say that!?" the three girls say in unison, startling the dark brunette.

"You should be overjoyed when those kinds of things happen to you!" Girl #1 says. "But you're just…"

"That's not fair!" Girl #2 whines. "Why does it have to be only you!?"

"Asuka-chan!" a familiar cute voice calls.

The dark brunette turns around to see a certain pinkette with a chocolate banana in her hand. "Ah, Hibari-chan!"

"I made this during Home-ed~!" the pink haired girl holds out the banana. "You wanna try it?"

"You have…a chocolate banana?" Girl #1 asks.

"Of course! You wanna have a taste~?"

"Ah…n-no thank you…" Asuka says, backing away a few steps.

"Aw, come on, a bite won't hurt~" Hibari says, walking up to the dark brunette.

Asuka keeps on backing away until she trips on an uneven surface, making Hibari trip on her as well, letting go of the banana. And unfortunately, it lands on Yumy, having the chocolate all over her. She stands there, looking down at her wet uniform and back at the surprised Asuka. Hibari brightens and points at the soft-spoken girl.

"You can taste it, Yumi-chan~!" she says excitedly.

"E-eh…EEEEH!?" Yumi blushes heavily at this and turns away while running.

HIbari tilts her head in confusion. "What's that about?"

 ****Later at Home****

Ikaruga puts the cake in the fridge with a cover on it. She eyes it for a few seconds before closing the door. She thinks it over and over on how to present her awesome chocolate cake to her little sister. Some scenarios play in her head and such, but since she's so nervous that she thinks none of them can work. She shakes her head roughly. This is starting to get very stressful on her. However, she cannot give up on her dream on spending her time with Asuka.

 ****At School****

Ikaruga and Katsuragi's homeroom teacher, Mizuho Kazami, is doing lectures, but Ikaruga is not focused on it at the moment. She is too busy thinking of ways to make her little sister happy, playing each scenario in her head. None of it works and she shakes her head roughly.

"Now then, does anyone have any questions?" Mizuho says.

"No…that's not good…" Ikaruga mutters.

"Eh? Wh-what is it, Ikaruga-san?"

"I wish I could do more…" the dark haired girl says.

"W-was there something wrong with the way I explained things?" Mizuho tries to ask. "Don't be scared. Y-you can tell me…"

Ikaruga doesn't seem to be listening and keeps on thinking to herself. "No matter. I'll just…"

"Huh?" Mizuho is completely stunned by the way Ikaruga is acting right now.

"Right! I'll just go and do it!" Ikaruga says.

"Eh!?"

 ****Home****

"Grandfather?" Ikaruga knocks on the door to his office. "Grandfather, are you in here?" She opens the door to find that he's not here. She walks inside and looks around a bit until she finds a little book on the desk. She picks it up to see it is a hentai yuri doujinshi he just left on the desk. She picks it up, raising an eyebrow, wondering why in the world does he have these in the first place, but when she flips through a few pages, a certain one catches her eye. Some girl in nothing but underwear and reaching her arms out to her girlfriend. An idea pops in her head and smiles while pumping a fist. "That's it!"

 ****Asuka's Room****

Asuka is trying to do her homework when an image of Katsuragi appears in her head. She shakes her head roughly and turns back toward her paper to work. However, images of her two older sisters kissing her flash in her mind over and over. The dark brunette groans as she puts down her pencil and puts her hands on her head.

"Ahhhh, why can't I concentrate!?" she cries. "From the beginning, I disliked it…why did it suddenly change? And now…" Another image from when they woke her up in the morning appeared in her mind as well. Asuka lets out a soft sigh. "How did this happen?"

"How did _what_ happen~?" Ikaruga snickers behind her little sister.

Asuka jumps back in shock. "I-I-Ika-nee!?"

"What's wrong?" the dark haired girl asks.

"I-it's nothing…"

"I see." Ikaruga holds out a small plate with the piece of chocolate cake she baked. "Here. I made this for you."

"Oh, my…" Asuka looks at the cake. The chocolate frosting is just right on the edge and there is about 2 layers of chocolate from the inside. "Ika-nee…you really made this?"

"Why wouldn't I?" the dark haired girl giggles. She takes some frosting with her index finger and places it on her lips. "Go on. Eat up." She puckers her lips as she leans forward.

Asuka turns away blushing. "I-I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Y-you can't kiss me…"

"Fufu. But it's not a kiss. This is chocolate." She leans closer. "Didn't you say you'd like sweet things once in a while?"

"B-but…"

"Together with Katsuragi's cooking, I also want to support you. You don't know how much I've been longing to do this with you." She freely takes off her shirt and skirt, leaving nothing but her underwear on, making Asuka blush even harder.

"S-so…it's not a kiss?"

"Nope. Just chocolate."

Asuka swallows hard and closes her eyes. "A-alright. I'll gladly accept Ika-nee's chocolate!"

"That's good. Be sure to taste it properly…as well as everything else~"

Asuka could tell what she meant by that when she stares at her older sister's body, in which Ikaruga rubs her hands on her thighs. She gulps and leans in to connect lips with hers, but not before licking off the chocolate frosting off of her older sister's lips. She can't help herself but do a complete kiss with the dark haired girl. Asuka locks lips as she gently pulls her older sister closer as their tongues meet, caress each other and moan as they go. The blissful feeling fills both of their spirits. Ikaruga has longed so much for this feeling since Katsuragi spent so much time with her helping her study. And now, she's getting what she dreamed of.

As the two pull away, they find themselves gazing at each other's eyes.

"That was…really sweet…" Asuka says softly.

"You want some more~?" Ikaruga coos as she stands straight up and gently pulls down one of her bra cups, blushing. "You can taste everything else if you want to. Or just the lips is fine?"

"Ah…j-just one more won't hurt, would it?" Asuka says.

"Alright. Another order of sweets, coming up." The dark haired girl takes some more frosting with her index finger.

"Ah! Ika-nee!" Asuka says as she sits on the bed. "Why don't you sit on my lap?"

"Eh?" Ikaruga is surprised by this request, but does it anyways. After sitting on her lap, Asuka takes the frosting from her sister's finger and starts to spread it on her lips.

"I'll do it for you," Asuka says. "S-something…like this, right?"

Ikaruga giggles. "You're so precise."

"I was nervous. I've never…done something like this before."

"Really?"

"Mm…what's more important…can I have that chocolate now?"

"Hehe! You may. Go on."

 ****Meanwhile****

Katsuragi is on her way towards Asuka's room when she finds the stairs were blocked by yellow tape and a bunch of pillows. "Ah…seriously, Ikaruga? You think you can stop me by doing that?" She goes under the tape and makes her way up when she trips on something and a bucket of oil spills on her. "Wh-what the…!? Oil? You've got to be…WAH!" A ball hits her in the face, making her topple down the stairs and gets tangled with the tape. "This…did not go so well…"

 ****Asuka's Room****

Asuka is on top of Ikaruga, licking off all the chocolate from her lips, but now the two were so into the kissing that they can't stop. Asuka pulls away from her lips and begins kissing every part of her body: her neck, breasts and tummy, followed by a few licks here and there. Ikaruga lets out soft moans, putting one hand to her mouth to keep herself from from moaning loudly, but this feels too good for her to hold back. She is very happy that she can finally make her little sister happy by doing this for her. And that's okay. Everywhere Asuka is touching and kissing, it all feels so good to her. Every kiss and every lick, it makes Ikaruga want more and more. But…she's not that selfish to have all the goods. As her little sister pulls away, Ikaruga sits up and cups her hands onto Asuka's cheeks and leans in to passionately kiss her. Asuka gladly returns it as they embrace each other, with their legs moving about, caressing each other's thighs and Asuka's hands find themselves gently groping her older sister's breasts a little. Everything feels so good to Ikaruga that she doesn't care where or how Asuka touches her.

Asuka manages to pull away to get another piece of frosting from the cake and beckons her to open her mouth so that she can spread it around Ikaruga's tongue. The dark haired girl obliges and the little sister simply spreads the frosting on Ikaruga's tongue. When she's done, Asuka leans in to insert her tongue inside Ikaruga's mouth to get the frosting. Everywhere Asuka's tongue goes, it explores around inside Ikaruga's mouth and the dark haired girl can't help but let out a few soft moans while closing her eyes. However, due to the intense kissing, Ikaruga is in desperate need for air, so she pushes Asuka away.

"W-wait! I need to breathe!" the dark haired girl pants.

Asuka doesn't give her a chance. As if possessed, she forcefully dives down on her older sister and kisses her intensely. Ikaruga embraces her little sister tightly, closing her eyes as they make out some more. Somehow…Ikaruga can feel something inside her and doesn't know why. But she lets out a loud moan of pleasure muffled from the kiss and the two pull away, panting.

"W-wait…Asuka…" Ikaruga gasps. "I…I don't think…I can…"

Asuka notices that her panties were already drenched and knows exactly why. Ikaruga manages to sit up as she blushes while hanging her head down.

"I-I'm sorry if I got your bed a little wet…" Ikaruga says shyly.

"Ika-nee…"

Both of them gaze lovingly at each other for what seems like minutes. Here they are, sitting on Asuka's bed, just staring at each other. Ikaruga cannot believe she is lasting this long with her since Katsuragi spent time with her. But for her, this is good. Really good, in fact. She has made her little sister happy. That's all that counts. Asuka reaches over to get some more frosting when the dark haired girl stops her by grabbing her wrist.

"D-do you really need more of that?" Ikaruga asks.

Asuka glances at the cake and nods. They really don't need any more to share love, right?

"I didn't know…you liked sweets so much…" Ikaruga says softly as she rests her head on her little sister's shoulder, putting her hand on Asuka's.

"I didn't know Ika-nee was like this," Asuka replies, blushing. "That…you offered yourself to me…and honestly…your body tasted so sweet…like chocolate…"

Ikaruga puts her finger to her little sister's lips. "Hey…do you remember? That book we used to read when we were kids?"

"What book?"

"The Frog Prince. Kissing is a really sweet thing." Ikaruga coos as she throws herself on the bed, reaching her arms up. "Come, Asuka. Let's…no…make love…to me~"

"Make…l-love?" Asuka blushes furiously and looks down at her older sister's wet panties. "Ika-nee, I…"

BAM!

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN, MISS TWO TIMER!" Katsuragi shouts as she kicks Asuka's face, sending her flying towards the wall.

"Ah, Katsuragi!" Ikaruga quickly sits up.

"Ikaruga! What the hell were you thinking!?" the blonde yells. She is still drenched from the oil and somehow got untangled, but there is still tape around her. "While I was working so hard to get dinner ready…" She then notices a piece of partly eaten chocolate cake, mostly the frosting, on Asuka's desk. She picks up the plate and glances at Ikaruga. She stomps toward the two with fire in her eyes. "So…this what you've been up to, huh?"

"Ah! N-no…Katsu-nee, it's not what you think!" Asuka tries to protest while waving her arms wildly. "It's just chocolate, that's all! Right, Ika-nee?"

Ikaruga nods quickly. However, she gets bonked on the head with Katsuragi's fist, making a bump appear.

"How dare you!" the blonde shouts. She turns away and crosses her arms. "You both should be ashamed! Hmph!" She stomps toward the cake and tosses it in the trash. "There goes your cake!"

Both Asuka and Ikaruga groan, feeling very sad that Katsuragi did that.

"Dinner's almost ready. You two better hurry up." Katsuragi stomps toward the door and leaves.

Asuka sighs in disappointment. "That cake was so good…"

Ikaruga looks at her in worry for a second, but smiles shortly after as she digs into her bag. She holds out another plate with cake wrapped neatly in clear plastic.

"A second helping~" Ikaruga says as she winks and then leaves the room while closing the door behind her.

Asuka looks back at the cake, blushing, but smiles. On the other side of the room, Ikaruga smiles to herself, blushing as she puts her fist on her chest. Though Katsuragi ruined all the fun, she clearly has no regrets on how she spent her time with her little sister. She and Asuka shared one of the sweetest kisses.


End file.
